Volatile Dweevil
The Volatile Dweevil is a kind of enemy in the Pikmin 2 game. They resemble a walking Bomb-Rock except that they are dweevils. Unlike other Dweevils, they will start to detonate as soon as they start walking. They are also known to drop from ceilings. The only way to kill it is to run and wait for it to detonate. However, never run into a corner. If you are in peril you may use ultra-bitter spray to petrify it and then kill it. You will at least get nectar, or possibly spray. Notes Olimar's Notes The Volatile Dweevil is one member of an insect family known for mimicking objects by carrying them on their backs. The dweevil family exhibits a most unusual characteristic whereby the creature's behavioral patterns actually changed based upon the object the creature carries on its back. The Volatile Dweevil has one of the most potent of all the species within the dweevil family, due to the habit of carrying explosive devices. Approach with caution and/or body armor! Louie's Notes The scorching species combusts upon contact with the tongue. Only edible by the adventurous and asbestos-tongued. Half Activated Dweevil Start up the Piklopedia. Then go to the Volatile Dweevil archive. First petrify it, then wait. Right before the second you think it will break free, petrify it as quick as you can. If you do it correctly, which can be pretty hard, only the head (Bomb-Rock)of the Dweevil should be turned into stone. You can throw Pikpik carrots at it, and if they hit it, it will wake up, but the bomb rock won't activate. Before the rock breaks free, petrify the Dweevil, and only the body will be petrified, but the bomb rock will activate. The bomb rock may even explode and kill the petrified Dweevil! 2-player battle (Pikmin 2) In battle mode if the roulette wheel lands on Volatile Dweevil you can drop one on the enemy at any time by pushing Y. This is a good idea if your enemy is in the middle of plucking Pikmin. In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption In Pikmin:Redemption the Volatile Dweevils aren't that different from their Pikmin 2 version. The only changes are the type of bomb-rocks they can hold(Regular, giant, and nuclear), there are large and small dweevils, and the skin of the legs of a Volatile Dweevil has taken on the appearance of the bomb-rock they have. Olimar's Notes The Volatile Dweevil is a member of a family of insects known for carrying large objects, usually ones I need, on their backs. What is different about this kind is that they like to carry bomb-rocks, giant bomb-rocks, and nuclear bomb-rocks. Since the objects they carry determine the dweevil's behavioral patterns then we can only assume that for some reason this kind of dweevil picks bomb-rocks instead of shiny things. Undoubtedly these creatures do not know these are explosive and can set off other bomb-rocks, usually with humorous results. Louie's Notes Carefully remove the bomb-rock. Then beer-batter the legs and deep fry them for five minutes The legs create a taste you will not soon forget. Pikmin Notes One of these monsters killed my family and destroyed my original onion. Luckily I found another of my kind's onions and joined them. Pikmin: Power of 8 In this game, it is the same as in Pikmin 2. Violet's notes Stay as far away as possible from it, but get it on your tail so that it still explodes. Dweevils Category:PREnemies Category:Selfdestructer Category:grassy gulch Category:cave of booms Category:gnarly grotto Category:ghastly hole Category:treetop fort Category:quicksand temple Category:Dead man's trench Category:Pikmin 1: DS Enemys